Spicer is Neutral
by GreenFlamedWriter
Summary: A collection of story arcs with Jack Spicer being a badass, stories I haven't read yet. Different shipping but does mostly tend to be Chack. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: There isn't enough story's were Jack mature or show's his future self, and if they did he looked the same just old which should be impossible really so this is kinda copied from crystalsky I'm not taking credit for this.**

* * *

There's something you need to know about Jack Spicer,

For one thing he never gives up, that was the best thing about him or could be one of his worst flaws, no matter how many times the Xiaolin side called him he always stayed evil, no matter how many times Wuya betrayed him he always forgave her, no matter how many times the monks beat him to a pulp he never stopped coming to the showdowns. And even when Chase fed him to that T-rex one time he still saw the dragon lord as his idol.

So when it appeared all the Shen Gan Wu had been found and no more were becoming active everyone gave up, the Xiaolin, the Heylin, Vlad, katnappe and Pandabubba heck even Wuya! Wuya the all relying Shen gan Wu horder!

But not Jack, oh no he was so sure his alarm would go any minute now, so sure if he made enough robots he could win, so sure it wasn't the end and there was still a chance for world domination, But everything has to end one way or another...

It all started when the door to the basement opened wide, pooling light into the darkened lair but only covered by a tall siloette, his father stood there in all his buisness glory an irritated scowl (thats been there since Jacks birth) on his pale features his red hair slicked back and the suit creased when his arms were folded Jack turned at the presence raising his goggles upwards "Do you need anything?" Jack asked the only reason his dad showed up was because his laptop was broken or something instead the elder spicer sneered "Of course." Jack had a very bad feeling espically by his dads tone.

Somthing told him his Shen gan Wu hunting days were so over...

For a full year Martin Spicer was drilling the "In's and Out's" of company buisness into his only son, Jack was exhausted by the end of it a full year being cramped in his dads company office being looked down by his elder colleges being sneered at being called the greengorn, Jack knew by the end of the week he was going to turn this company upside down make them respect him and kiss the ground he walks on. Jack already had something in the works but instead of Spices. Jack he aimed higher, Military level.

Turns out he did some reasearch and the creations he made as a baby, was novel prize winnings for other scientists hell they havn't even built robots yet!

So Jack knowing full well he was going to kick his old man to the curb with this new info Jack could create his own buisness "Spicer Tech has a nice ring to it." He grinned smugly already giddy with excitment plans and ideas unleashed in his brain like a tsunama.

And already half way through the year Jack did not only take over the family buisness he bought it out. Along with countless other companys turning Spice to Technology his field of expertise his Brand become global, world wide he made machines where military soldiers were tripping over their feet to buy from him and Jack loved it. But it wasn't exactly world domination but it was a damn good start, he returned to China for a short vacation before starting his buisness thinking of ways of making the robots take over the world like the matrix.

Once he entered his home Jack shrugged of his buisness jacket that his dad bought him to make a good impression but with Jacks complextion that was a little hard especially how normal black and White or brown suits don't really suit him the white tee brought out his pale skin and a red tie?

(Honestly what the hell was his dad thinking?)

And the blazer was so restricting when Jack ruled the world the first thing he was going to do was ban monkey suits. But as soon as he stepped over the threshold none of that mattered Jack felt himself relax and smilied "Home sweet home." he sighed with relief and the scent of baked cookies greeted him he popped his head into the kitchen to see a Jack-bot prepare him a snack "Hungry master Jack?" the bot turned and the boy nodded "hell yes, give me a huge batch big guy." he winked and left before stopping with a scowl realising his dad's personality was rubbing off on him.

Jack made his way towards his lab rolling up his sleeves preparing to tinker until his fingers bleed he was itching to make a Jack-bot or maybe a BFG- he's never made one before so he'd love a good challange. But when he opened the basement door and flicked the light on he froze.

Some of the lights were broken having burnt out, cobwebs littered the room and a thick blanket of dust covered everything Jack blinked when he saw a large crack in his computer and a Jack-bot torn to pieces with rubble in it's wake Jack gaped "You would think I was gone for years..." Jack moved down the stairs slowly and thankfully the computer still working just fine flickered to life Jack went straight to the video footage and searched for the video that might clear up what happened in here.

Playing the video Jack watched while nearly sneezing from the dust in the air, the Computer screen replayed the footage showing how the Jack-bot was sitting normally where he left it months before his dad picked him up (For the great father son buisness bonding time) a few days later maybe some dust or water must have gotten into the circuits because it malfunctioned for no reason and started whirring and fizzing and crashing into everything Jack winced when it smashed into the comouter then knocked over a few objects crashing into the shelves and coils before smacking into a wall and short circuiting and broke down.

Jack was glad he wasn't in the lab at the time, who knows what would've happened...He looked around his lab and his nose crinkled in disgust "Did I really spend half my life down here?" he wondered rubbing his neck awkwardly before sighing "I think I need to redecorate." the tesla coils were a bit old fashioned he mused until a loud beeping pulled him from his thoughts.

Jack flinched before turning to the sound to find his Wu detector flashing. Red eyes widened in surprise "Wow, nearly forgot about...this..." Jack saw the Wu detector was alerting him a Shen gan wu had been activated an hour ago, Jack tilted his head to the side his lips purse, he thought for sure Wu hunting was over Jack moved a pale finger over the screen selecting the history log wandering how long this has gone on for.

Jack's fingers tightened around the object his fingers slightly shaking in anger seeing as the Shen gan Wu that was activated in the last year just after his dad took him on his buisness route.

Jack stared limply at the screen his eyes flickering before narrowing in determination, breathing out his nose clenching his jaw and without thinking Jack grabbed the nearest Jack-bot and screwdriver and broke it apart tearing out the wires and circuit boards getting lost in his new project.

Like hell he was going to miss out on this Wu, as far as Jack was concerned his Wu hunting days are so not over.

3 years later...

All the Shen gan Wu that had been collected and found had been scattered a year after they had been collected, the cause being a comet neither Heylin nor Xiaolin passed over China sending an unknown energy that made the Shen gan wu react joining together like a magnet and scattered them all over in different directions.

The Xiaolin monks couldn't of been happier being cooped up in the temple for so long was making them bored and rusty they needed a new adventure to go on. And it seemed the majority of the Heylin who left stayed gone, making the Wu retrival easier.

And Harder.

Since the monks were fighting against both Chase Young and Wuya the reason being Wuya relied on the mythical weapons as a crutch since she had no magical abilities herself so the Wu was the closest thing to world domination she could get, And Chase Young had also lost some of his own Wu (the ones he deemed a threat against himself the lantern that trapped him last time)

Of course the whole showdown would of went smoothly if it weren't for Jack Spicer...

Surprisingly he didn't change he only grew taller he was the same clumsy oath he always is and rarely won any showdowns, always gloating biting of more than he could chew Chase was only surprised how someone can stay the same!

Chase Young has lived for a long time and to spend said time he watches potentiol fighters to add to his band of warriors he always took the ones who were a threat to him or had something he didn't have. Jack and Omi Chase was interested in both of them espicially Jack he had enough warriros who knew any type of combat but mechanics? espicially how the world was developing into a new age Chase knew he needed Jacks expertese at some point but no matter how hard Chase tried to push him Jack kept screwing up and Chase was tired of giving the boy enough chances.

But observing the group of monks fighting against Wuya (even magic-less she could still hold her own) he saw how well they grew up, Omi finally grew into his head looking like a younger (and better looking) version of Guan he looked stronger and now had some form of slang his build was stronger but more lean to fit his water based nature. Omi seemed to fit the dragon of water becoming more wise over the years yet still acted boastful espicially when it comes to Raimundo either because Omi still doesn't believe him to be his rightful leader or it's their way of showing their brotherly ralationship.

And Raimundo well...odd how he started to peak Chase's interest he became a good leader one point in time Rai thought against Chase Wuya Bean and Katnappe four on one and that was enough for Chase to find Raimundo as a potentiol warrior espicially how Wuya already turned the boy evil before becuase he didn't become a dragon and left the temple seeking Wuyu because he knew he was good enough and thought the temple was keeping him down.

Chase mused he and Rai were alike not to mention Rai became Heylin before and with the right guidance he might stay that way, the boy aged well too his hair still wild his skin still tanned Chase had to muse he never had that shade of coloured skin before and to corrupt a Xiaolin?

Well it's been done before and it was fun better than any roleplay he's ever done before.

And Kimiko she seemed to have calmed down a little started wearing more comfortable clothes, (still the few outfits here and there but not as extravagent before.) She seemed as strong as Wuya and had better control over her fiery element still but some things never changed being the usual hothead she always is but she controled it better Chase saw Kimiko didn't look that bad either her hair in a pony tail instead and she let her hair grow Clay if possible he's gotton stronger and being the silent type of the group (Still haven't lost his cowboy idioms) he noticed things more and was more logical than the others.

Chase was in a prediciment which Xialoin monk does he want Omi or Raimundo? Omi of course has more expirience but Rai became the leader for a reason or maybe Chase want's Omi becuase he reminds him of his deceased brother Dashi or maybe Omi reminds him a little of himself with so much potentiol but someone else is better or stronger than him taking the glory...

But then there was Jack. The same annoying aggrivating Jack Spicer, the only thing different about him was he'd grown taller Chase almost felt embarest for him, although the first day Jack appeared he seemed...off. He still smelt of motar oil and machinary but that was normal it just seemed more so and for a moment Chase thought at one point Spicer stopped breathing.

But over the years Jack started breathing and smelling less like a robot and more like a human gradually Chase would of missed the subtle changes but all together nothing added up. Looking at Jack the same red hair in the same hairstyle, the same illuminious yellow goggles slicking his hair back the same trench coat. Chase wondered how it did fray from time the same bots and of course the same Jack-bots. Doing the same thing pointing a hand at the monks charging his Jack bots that looked banged up as if he recylced them but it was as if Jack was stuck in time back when all the monks were children you would think he would mature at least a little.

What was odd though was Jack rarely won, like ever. He let himself get beat up and the only time he didn't stop coming was he won one more wu to wager and if he didn't he stole it, he only picked fights for no reason always bickering and teasing with everyone if you thought Deadpool was annoying you have seen Jack really try.

Showdowns came and went but there was something about this particular one that seemed, again off. And of course it came to Jack Spicer again he was being his annoying self again but more so than ever but this was a point he went too far they were fighting again Chase against Rai testing the boys strength with Jack against Omi and it was obvious who was winning and of course Jacks incompetence cost them the Wu.

And this one was actually important to Chase, he was pissed and the urge to kill was rising but murdering someone wasn't done until absouletly nesciary but the way Jack kept talking and talking made Chase give an exception.

"Why are you even here Chase? I thought you said you don't need the abilities of a Shen gan wu," Even Jack looked slightly nervous knowing what he was saying was stepping it but he had to know "What I do is none of your buisness, worm." Jack shrugged "Actually it is since I'm your biggest fan." Chase growled low and dangerous showing Jack was getting on his last nerve but he continued "Thats because your not here for the Wu are you, you have bigger fish to fry, more Xiaolin monks to urge to the dark side." Chase glared if Spicer said one more word "I mean your only here for Omi right, but wait I saw you looking at Raimundo as well haven't you?" Chase looked calm on the outside but inside he was fuming "Spicer." he warned but Jack ignored him "I mean I see the way you look at him and I can't help but think your not looking to make him your apprintece are you."

"Jack." Chase said one last time but Jack fake gasped "Oh no, not with those looks your planning to make him your consort am I right!" Chase stared and it seemed the whole showdown froze and Rai looked shocked between Jack and Chase and when the dragon lord said nothing there was no way denying it was true.

But Jack wouldn't shut up "No offense Chase thats totally gross, Rai's what 16 and your over 1500? thats taking pedophile to a whole new level he's not even legal you pedobear-" Jack didn't finished when Chase's hand clamped tightly around his throat taking sweet delight in how Jacks eyes widened in fear he didn't have time to raise his hands to pry of Chase's (and even if he did he couldn't be able to pull Chases grip anyway) before he squizzed tight.

Kimiko clasped a hand over her mouth to hold back a scream and the others stared in horror never seen outright murder in front of their eyes, they knew Jack was annoying but he didn't deserve to die!

Thats why the next part came as a surprise to them, there was no blood and instead there was a crackle and a humming sound as if something powered down and Chase blinked even he was slightly surprised, Jack's head fell on the ground with a bounce but his body still stood upright and Chase could see from here from the neck was circuits and green boards and bits of electricity flickering, the bot held its arms out as if it were blind.

Chase had to admit he was mildly surprised he knew there was something off about Jack he just never figured it was this.

The Jack bot cried out but once he realised he was still functionally alive and his whole world was literally upside down and he felt abadamont issies for his head and torso he blinked rapidly when his vision glitched but came back online until he cursed "Argh dammit, great!...Now he's going to be pissed." Jack bot sighed turning slowly before bending low and picking up his head Omi was the first to recover "Wait-Where's the real Jack Spicer robo Jack?" Jack only looked irritated his red eyes narrowed "At work, durr. He can't run a company and come to showdowns at the same time he has a life unlike you guys."

"So, Jack has never been to any of the showdowns?" Clay asked and the robot grinned "Ony when the times conviniant to him." before they could ask anymore the robot sighed mournfully his eyes looking upwards in sorrow "He's going to be super pissed I hope nothings irraplaceable- If thats the case your going to get the bill Chase!" Chase didn't look fazed and the robot flew into the air but only Chase saw the robot shiver "I hope he's not going to give me an upgrade I hate those." Chase had to wonder how could a robot be so afraid of something? instead he brushed it off.

Showdowns came and went, Jack bot was never seen again.

it was a bit unnerving as if he really did die, the showdown were so quiet without any witty banter exchanged making it more awkward and tense it was bordering on eerie, the others glanced at each over and only thought the real Jack maybe didn't have time to fix the robot up.

If only the robot was that lucky.

The Spicer mansion was silent only with the low hum of Jack-bots (disguised as humans not to arouse suspicion) scouted the perimeter watching for any movment and if they didn't see anything there was heat and movement senses surrounding the place but the silence was pierced and birds resting flew in fright at the sudden yell of,

"Incompetant idiotic!" A wrench would of been tossed at the stupid robot if he already wasn't damaged "One task Jack! one fucking..." He stopped taking a breath trying to lower his blood pressure pinching the bridge of his nose looking away, the Robot pressed his lips together acting more human than his master he looked ashamed "I am sorry-"

"No." He cut in raising a hand but seeing the hurt on his robots face he shook his head sighing "No just, keep still you did everything well and the only thing you had to do was not let water get in your circuits!" The real Jack scowled trying to navigate his way through he knew he should of replaced the wires making them more water proof... well this the price he payed for his stupidness.

"This would of been easy, you could be in the showdown by now like usual..." he started tinkered rearanging the wires the Jack bot kept still but his eyes glanced upwards "But don't you think it's time? for you to..." Jack placed down his tweezers with a clang and the robot flinched "I think it's time for an upgrade." The robot nearly screamed "No-No anything but that please Jack pl-

"Stop your whining, think of it as a raise, you will take my place in the company while I carry on in the showdown." the robot gaped "Phase two?" he asked eagerly a slow smile spreading on his face

"Phase two." Jack agreed his grin more sinister, that would make a grown man wet themselves, the robot cheered "Hell Yes! upgrade me all you want." Jack just stared before smiling fondly shaking his head "Was I really that...ecentric when I was a kid?" the robot nodded while shrugging "pretty much."

The orb of tornami was activated. Omi was looking forward to it the most the others close behind when they searched for it there was no sign of Chase and Wuya yet, this might be easy for once "Don't even bother Xiaolin brats!" well they spoke to soon. Wuya appeared instantly lunging forward and omi ran too both racing with the speed of the gods to take the Wu for their own. The other monks watched knowing this was Omi's fight and let him battle for his favouirte weapon. Until there was a whirring sound as if a speeding car shot past it looked it too as a blur appeared and the Wu that was there was gone Omi and Wuya stopped short dust gathering at there feet watching wide eyed, they turned to each over seeing the other was empty handed.

They all looked up and like a descending raven a dark silotte moving towards them the others moved backwards once he spun and landed a foot upwards of the ground deyying gravity he crouched low grabbing the edge of the the hover board floating a foot of the ground with the dust blowing outwards of the force pushing the craft to keep it level, the strangers form was hunched forward like a vulture his mouth twisted upwards into a leacherous grin, wide and vicious where as the monks shared the thought his smile resembed sharp teeth like a shark, his coat long and dark as if made from the shadows the tail ripped and hung behind him in tatters he wore so much black it contrasted with his pale white skin but what was most noticable was his wild matt of red hair.

Even concealed the monks and warriors on the battle field noticed under the clothes had hidden strong muscle his figure build, a blessing from puberty of that his face fit into his features well, the bone structure was sharp and lost some of it's baby fat the skin smooth, his eyes hidden behind illuminous yellow goggles but not for long as he raised a pale hand the knuckles and fingers showing over the black gloves, raised the goggles upwards to push his fringe away from his crimson coloured eyes that stood out by a mark under neith his eyes and one on his right had a hook but what was odd was the scratch on his eye brow making it seem he had scar on his face, but it only enhanced his features.

Kimiko couldn't breathe and the stunning god sneered at them all in amusement "W-Who are you!" Wuya stutted even she was surprised at his entrance, the boy- no man stood up showing of his height and stood proud and carried himself with confidence he rolled the orb of tornami down his shoulders where it fell into his back-pack before hooking the bag onto his shoulders easily but it was strange the crest on the back resembling a skull looked so familiar...

The god spoke his voice low with a bit of mischivious quip to it he watched amused how the others looked downright entransed by the way he spoke "I imagined the monks would forgot but you of all people Wuya should remember little ol me." He said aware the monks were moving forward towards him thinking he didn't see them there, Wuyas eyes widened in surprise "No..." The stranger then grinned a slow menacing smile that sent shivers through everyones spine.

He turned grabbing Omi's arm that was reaching into his bag that made the boy wince "Hello Cheesball." he said and Omi gaped eyes widening not believing his eyes, Jack Spicer narrowed his eyes his grin widening "Miss me?" letting go Omi fell back with a cry where Rai grabbed his arm to steady him glaring at Jack "There is no way you're Jack Spicer." Jack tilted his head mockingly "how so?" Rai scoffed "Well for one your robot acts more Jack than-"

"The robot was a stand in until I had my affairs sorted." Jack said pocketing his hands leaning to the side "So now everythings sorted I'm back for good, baby." Jack held back the wicked chuckle when Kim and Wuya practically melted at his voice before standing straighter looking slightly embarest, well as much as an evil coperate buisness man could (speaking of, he wondered how Pandabubba was he had a lot of debts to pair to the succseful genius) "oh how absoublutly rude of me." he tossed the orb of into the air "I can't just rein in a showdown and just steal from under your noises oh no." Jack braced himself "tell you what, if you grab this wu from my hands then it's yours- to make this easier I'll fight you with one hand behind my back." the others thought he wasn't serious the robot couldn't even lift a pinky without breaking it and that was a robot!

"Well this should be easy." Kimiko grinned and moved swiftly and Clay followed her lead "wait!" they ignored their leader, Omi Omi and moved in formtation Jack almost looked bored "man you guys are slow." Jack moved out the way they would of thought the hoverboard did it but it stayed in it's place Jack tutted when he easily slipped out of their reach "Don't tell me thats all you-" Wuya swept forward while he was talking, Jack stopped before ducking low and bringing his leg upwards kicking Wuyu in the groin he scowled "Rude Wuya. I was talking." he punctiered the words when he punched her back she cried out falling backwards and Chase only sighed "pitiful." Wuya glared "oh yeah I'd like to see you try." Chase rolled his eyes "this is not my fight." he answered crossing his arms and his eyes lingered back to Jack. he saw Jack had indeed was faster than before as if he had the influence of the monkey staff on him, but his speed was surprisingly equel to Raimundos and that's with the Xiaolin monk using his element wind to assist him.

Jack was dancing, his movment flowed easily as if he rehersed it. it was like a play to him and no one knew there lines! but it was starting to get boring he thought things would explode or he would test some of his weapons for military purposes but saw that so wasn't happening today Jack jumped ontop his hover craft with a sigh "I have to say I am a bit disapointed, I thought I would have to work for this. I was so wrong." Jack ducked when Omi swiped at him and and back flipped he then braced his hands on the edge of the board his body weight making the board shoot upwards smacking Omi in the face "Sneaking up behind your enemy? not very hounarable is it?" Jack righted himself his palms moving along the board and turned his body before landing and uprighting himself in the centre he then pressed his foot into the side making the craft fly higher away from the monks he so loved towering over them. "You'll be seeing more of me Xiolin monks." Jack guaranteed before flying of with cruel laughter echoing around the enclosure they all stood in.

Once he left Kimiko stood straighter her head tilting to the side and Wuya brushed of dirt from her kimono "what the hell happened to Jack? he got cool." Wuya thought aloud and Kimiko only gave a sigh showing bedroom eyes "He grew up hot." Kimiko said and Rai glared at her while she winced pressing lips together looking away slightly ashamed

"But since when could he fight? where the hell did that come from?" Clay wondered Rai scowled the pieces lining up "His robot, he used it to watch us. The machine didn't lose on purpose, he was using it to see our flaws our strengths..." Chase had to admit he was impressed Rai figured it out "But why now?" Omi wondered aloud looking back to the direction Jack had left "Why did he appear all of a sudden what reason-"

"His robot was broken." Chase clarified "Using that time he stepped in." Omi didn't care that Chase was suddenly helpful with his input but had to look at his comrades "Jack, I hate to admit appears to be abimable foe. He's stronger than before," Jack Spicer a wary adversary? they weren't sure weather to laugh or worry.

* * *

**A/N Wrote this a while ago I'm not going to finish it but I really enjoyed the story maybe prompts might help some...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N and this section is shorter than the last surprise surprise...**

* * *

Jack landed gracefully on the helicopter pad outside his home as he walked in the platform folded up, the doors sealing shut behind him. He walked to the pool and saw it was already occupied by a strange man and his mother he ignored them when his his robot came to great him "Jack welcome home! How did it go?" Jack grinned giving the Orb of tornami to him "It went well, you know where to hide this." Jack turned to his mother getting really close to her guest and Jack couldn't help it "I'm not expecting a little brother any time soon am I!?" she gasped nearly falling backwards into the pool before turning to glare at him "Jack you little bastard! get out or I'll-"

"You what? officially I own this house, woman and I can dump you on your free loading ass." she went quiet and Jack sneered and saw the same look on the mans face suddenly getting turned of and decided to leave.

Ignoring his mothers protests he turned to his other robot "Prepare the gymn my timing was off." Jack's expression went dark "That won't happen again."

Beacuse of Jack's succscful buisness of spicer tech selling weapons all over the world he owned the mansion and renovated it to his desires, he turned his lab into a gym, harmless enough. but underneith the gym was his new lab unlike the last one no one could hack into it, since the software Jack used was completely useless he desighned his own OP and of course he sold parts of his to the masses. But he only gave the old stuff and kept the advances to himself, He had to give them something fun and some toys to play to keep the idiots happy and stop squacking.

Jack stretched about to practise his parkour before combat until he had a nagging feeling there was something he should do. Jack turned to his lab and decided what the hell he could change his routine if he wanted, so walking down the steps and the room lighting up in his presence, moniters turning on the first touch screen projecter that he made when he was a kid appeared he only used it to find the ins and outs of his mechanics he didn't like cheating though he tried to create with his bare hands not with the help of his tech himself but the moniter did help things speed along.

Jack turned on the computer the screen flickering to life it was again a projection moniter and had a story, long story short Jack put his gym and the lab in the same place and practising combat with his bots one went flying into his computer and broke it and Jack thought a shame so his stuff wouldn't break so easily and thought it was dumb replacing it, Jack practised again and the moniter was safe being a holigram type instead.

But that was around the time Jack decided to dig underneith the mansion and created a second room bunker and the gym concealed it so no spying thieves from other companies can sneak in and steal his stuff and sell it.

Once the screen was on Jack moved the curser over the internet icon clicking onto Heylin R us, lame name he knows but they had nothing else to go on he made an account only to be riducled and called the lamest of the lamos and like a poory made job desciption stating he was a hooker for pety partner ships and would love to partner up with anyone. But thats only when they were desperate half- no all the heylin wouldn't dare be considered being with Jack Spicer of all people.

But Jack nearly outright gaped at the screen at the very large number of messages in his inbox but he held himself back taking a small breath and opened up the messenger the first one was obviously Wuya she wanted him back and oh god was she hitting on him via text?

ew.

Jack quickly deleted it to see Vlad had messaged him along with countless others katnappe gigi (how could a plant type?) hell even pandabubba wow he needed to contact that guy later most of the messages were kinda like anon hate without the anon claiming he was full of shit and no way half the stuff he did was true the other half was partner ship deals and Jack felt smug his head cocked upwards with a distainful sneer oh he'll sure give them a partner ship alright...

But one message that was recent made Jacks blood run cold, unable to breathe he fell into his chair not very composed on his part but no one was there watching him. Jack re-read the message over and over knowing his 50 50 eyesight wasn't failing him the message had Hannibals name on. And he wanted Jack Spicer as his apprintece.

Jack didn't know what to make of it Hannibal roy bean wanted him as an apprintece! he didn't know what to think he scubbed his face with his hand breathing though his hand, thinking on it, what was so bad being beans apprintece?

...did he have to think about it? Bean was well a little bean and took evil to a new level. one that even made Jack wary and hell Chase was beans apprintece before now he hates his guts! there was obviously a reason for it, not to mention the beans accent it was worse than Omi's deprimitive slang and Clays horrible cowboy idioms!

But Chase the powerful evil warlord wouldn't be who he is today if it weren't for Bean. Jack locked his hands togehter leaning forward thoughtfully should he take up Beans offer? If Jack could choose turning into a beast for immortal youth? wasn't a bad idea he actually thought Chase's dragon form was attractive and didn't think that much of it. But there was something Bean would want in return not to mention this is one day all these partner ships to Jack were bullshit they didn't know this could be a lasting thing Jack could still be the same goofball and beans offer seemed way to upbeat and to the point to be a real thing.

Jack scowled they were all a bunch of liars only wanting partner ships knowing Jack was back in the game, before any of this guys started he already had a plan in motion freakin dimwits. Jack shook his head no Bean can wait, he had practise to do-hold the phone.

it seemed a name popped up that brought Jacks interest making him lean closer knowing that he wasn't halucinating, Omi had sent him a message.

That was so ludicrous Jack couldn't help but laugh in shock and slight awe, Omi the anti slang monk who thought a computer game was alive and his little friend, had messaged Jack spicer!?

he had an account too and Jack snorted covering his mouth "Maybe Chase made it for him when Omi turned evil," until he saw there was another site called Xiaolin are us Jack sighed "Once I rule the world I'm making better named sites." Jack wondered what Omi wrote and smirked cruelly when he saw it was a message seeking a truce, Omi was trying to get ahead only he knew Jack was serious enough to be a fighter nice to know Omi finally saw him as a threat like Wuya or Chase...speaking of the dragon lord Jack had to admit he was a little disapointed seeing no messages from him how comes the only person who didn't ask was the one person he wanted to be noticed by, Jack sat down "Well thats a damn shame."

Decided that buisness was over he powered down the computer and made it up towards his gym ready to train.

It seemed no matter how many years of maturity Jack went through there was defiently a stupid bone in his body and no matter what it will always be their a part of his own flesh and blood, a very odd way of hating ones self don't you think?

The showdown was for the mantis flip coin and Jack as soon as he landed on his hovercraft realising it wasn't the Wu he needed he rolled his eyes and stayed out of it for once letting Wuya go for it instead, of course she wasn't too pleased thinking Jack at least considered her partner ship instead he gave her the finger and stated "How's that for a partner ship?" and to add embarestment the monks and even Chase laughed at her expense. But after a while it started getting boring and Jack turned to leave seeing no point being here that was until Wuya gave a swift kick to Omi who was pummeled through the air towards Jack, Jack nearly froze forgetting his training until he moved on reflexed and ducked in time but saw doing so lead Omi to fall over the edge of the mountain side Jack's eyes widened why the hell was he stand- oh yeah he was about to leave seeing his danger averted it seemed though that time slowed Omi's brown eyes widened in horror knowing no vast amount of knoledge could help him for a fleeting moment forgoting he was a warrior with tiger instincts but in panic you forget things.

Jack didn't know why he reacted but his body moved on its own he ran forward his hand outstretched before grabbing onto Omi's bracing his arm for the impact when Omi fell against the mountain side and Jack grunted at the sudden weight grabbing onto a nearby rock he hefted Omi upwards pulling the boy over the side and fell back once he was back on land Jack fell back panting "geez Cheseball your packing some pounds." he huffed Omi looked up his eyes scrunched in confusion "Why..." Jack looked up "hmm...?" Omi swallowed catching his breath "Why did you..save me...?" Jack froze even he didn't have an answer for that his body just moved on its own, Jack stood up "Like I'll tell you my reasons, short stack." Omi was staring at him weridly and Jack didn't like it until Jack thought on Omi's earlier message about the truce and his face fell "Oh no, don't even think about it." but he knew Omi thought there was still some good in him afterall.

Everything was quiet and Jack turned seeing the showdown was already over and everyone was staring at the two Jack scowled "Well this was a complete waste of time." he brushed his hands rasing his heel and clicking it the hoverboard materilised at his feet rasing him before Jack flew of home. the others watched him leave the monks were victorious, and when they returned home to their temple Omi had to make his thoughts known "Do you think...Jack could be good?" the others turned if it was any other day they would deny it but that last moment they were unsure "I don't know Omi," Rai noticed Omi's eyes brightened and saw the kid was forming an idea "Don't even think about it. If Jack wanted to be Xiaolin he would of done so." Omi was about to protest but Rai cut in "And he tried last time and he failed sure because he stole the wu and left but mainly because we wern't on the best terms either Jack had a chance and we both blew it," Even the others had to agree "Compared to how we treated him before...I doubt he'll try again." Omi looked down dropping the issue all together.

Jack gave one strong right hook slamming it into the punch bag that fell back but began to swung forward for the left jab, Jack was furiously angry at himself angry that his plan was caught at a dead end he thought he would have world domination in under a year but the specified Wu he needed wasn't activating! Not to mention saving Omi that wasn't part of the plan and he found out his mother tryed to poisen his pudding cups to claim back the mansion so Jack actually kicked her out while filing a restraining order and he was working on his will making sure his parents didn't get a penny but where the money and his machines will go to?

He was still figuing the details he was thinking of Ashlee since she was his cousin but...well they wern't exactly on good terms, and Chase was already rich and wuya- no. so the Heylin were out but the Xiaolin? well he didn't mind the fung and dojo and-

wait. He saved a monks life no he was giving a charity!?

His anger intensified, Jack slammed into the punching bag with a snarl "Diana! wake up Xiomai bot." he ordered stopping his rounds and standing straighter he heard his computer system respond with a "Right away spicer," it was no Jarvis but unlike his other robots she was polite Diana was always his favourite.

"Xiomi is active and is waiting for you in the dojo." Jack nodded "Thanks Diana." there seemed to be a feminen giggle "your welcome master Jack." he smriked looking upwards "Keep your head girl." another laugh "I'll try." and she signed off until further instructions.

Jack moved upstairs to his renovated dojo and there was his latest creation staring back at him. Omi or as Jack called him Xiomai it was made into a training dummy at first but Jack knew he couldn't get better at fighting if the props didn't move, so Jack made the idea of downloading data from the monk himself a surveliance 24-7 either training or hunting for wu any new techniques that Omi learned was installed into the android just like synching new music into an ipod. And once the data was there Jack deleted any weakness and had the bot train and teach him but right now he needed to vent, the android seemed to understand raising his hand in a fighting stance Jack followed suit and both moved.

Omi lunged striking towards his chest where Jack moved back grabbing the arm and snapping it in the opposite angle instantly breaking it, the arm tore at one place showing the circuits and wires sprouting electricity but the robot didn't falter Instead it back handed on its good hand kicking Jack where he fell backwards onto the ground he smacked his head against the mat until his eyes widened by an incoming foot he rolled over in time when it planted into the ground with a smash the ground breaking upon impact "Oh come on! I know I'm rich but every time this happens I can't afford to remodel this fucking room over and over!" the robot ignored him and kept moving towards him exchanging blow after blow.

"I come here looking for useless Jack Spicer and I see a man has replaced him." Jack halted before ducking Xiomai's next attack "Time out." the bot froze before locking onto it's default mode. Jack stood tall eyes narrowed "Who's there!?" his alarms didn't go off and Diana didn't alert him that any guests arrived Jack was wary until something flickered in the corner of his eye Jack turned posed ready to fight until his eyes widened at his mystery guest.

"Hannibal Roy Bean." Jack said lowering his stance, whats the point? Bean would of beated him to a pulp already. "I would be lying to say it's a pleasure to meet you." He admitted arms crossed Bean snickered before using the Moby to make himself man sized Jack only raised an eyebrow "Was there something you wanted Hannibal?" he asked wanting to get this meeting over and done with Hannibal chuckled "aw is that any way to treat a guest?" Jack looked mildly shocked "oh rude rude of me! would like like something to eat drink? a chair or my soul take your pick?" Hannibal looked amused "oh would you willingly give away your soul?" he asked and Jack became wary "it depends." the bean smirked his mouth opening revealing his gangly teeth widening that sent shivers down his spine "I'll cut to the chase boy, I do have a deal to propose."

Jack saw Hannibal circle him Jack decided to humour him not letting Hannibal out of his sight he placed his hands behind his back standing taller clicking the alarm he had on the bracelet he wore sending for security but he kept calm "I'm listening." he acknoledged and Bean kept circling.

"If anything I wouldn't of believed that Jack Spicer would actually grow up but here I am and by that performance its come to my attention that your worth alot more than you thought." Jack raised an eyebrow "I'm not feeling flattered here bean." Hannibal waved him off "nounce, I see you have a lot of potentiol and I'd hate to see such talent wasted." Jack knew what was coming but he didn't inturupt until he heard him out "So what are you proposing Bean? Another Partner ship?" Jack scoffed remembering that incident, oh he remembers that incident...

Hannibal shook his head "oh no, I'm thinking of the lines of apprinteship." Jack blinked his compusure gone out the window "I...what?" Hannibal wrapped a veiny hands curling around his shoulders moving him in "What cat got your tongue boy?" he laughed and Jack frowned "Whats in it for me?" he asked wanting so much to step away from the demon, Hannibal shrugged "oh the usual, superhuman strength immortal life actually sucedding in world domination." Jacks eyes widened feeling a dig in there before growling "well that sounds too good to be true." Jack answered knowing there was a possible downside to this and no offense this deal wouldn't work for him, superhuman strength? he's a mechanic not a fighter, immortal life? he already has something in the works and world domination hell he was getting there Hannibal deal wasn't really a deal at all.

Even if Jack was desperate he wouldn't accept it to save his life "Of course you do have to swear your complete loyalty to me I don't want a repeat of Chase Young." Jack raised an eyebrow "If you were such a good teacher your apprentice wouldn't have to betray you in the first place," Hannibal scowled but Jack moved away "And I have to say Bean your deal doesn't sound very..." Hannibal glared "Trustworthy?"

"Reliable." Jack clarified standing up straighter "I will need time to think on it." Hannibal nearly laughed until he saw Jacks expression "Your serious arn't you?" Jack nodded "deadly, I'll have Diana show you out." he gestured to the door where a projecter simulation appeared Hannibal gave her a sour look before following after the girl. Jack watched until he was gone and shivered in disgust "urg there goes my appetite." he sneered taking a towel and and a glass of soda he picked up the the class the ice cubes clincking togehter "Diana."

The simulation appeared in german soldier attire giving a small salute "yes mon capi-tan?" she asked and Jack smirked pointing his glass at her "How's Jack-bot V2 faring?" she put her hands behind her back "He had a small mishap of having coffee spilled on him fired the ditsy secretary who did it, quickly cleaned his repairs." she scoffed her eyes crinkling in mischief.

"He forgot you made his circuits water proof." Even Jack nearly spat out his drink "That's the best news I had all day. How is the data banks for the xiaolin monks?" She took a moment to process before answering promptly "Reached 78% If shen gan wu retrieval big boss can be fully completed to go launch successful." Jack grinned happy something was going right "And that uh Antibiotic? how's that going." At this Diana's face fell "Well it's been two years and it seemed subjects two, five and six have showed some signs of immortality but there have been some...side affects." Jack sighed scrubbing his face "keep trying. I want that syrum done before this month." he said striding towards his lab his hands itching to tinker.

* * *

**A/N I can NOT be bothered with spell check if you find mistakes? TOUGH!**


End file.
